Profite de la vie!
by CMALFOY
Summary: Il en faut peu pour être heureux encore faut-il se décider à l'être!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Profite !

Drago était en cours de potion . Les élèves devaient préparer une potion de courage ,qui enlève la peur , les inhibitions . Tout en préparant sa potion , le regard du Serpentard se détourna vers la table du trio infernal : Potter-Weasley-Granger , et plus précisément vers Hermione.  
Alors que Drago venait de se faire lamentablement capté« et mince …»  
Hermione se demanda :

Pourquoi Malefoy me fixe ? Il est bizarre en ce moment … il tourne la tête  
-Miss Granger concentrez vous sur la potion ! s'exclama Rogue  
-oui professeur  
« Il me regarde encore mais qu'est ce qu'il a , ou alors j ai quelque chose sur moi , je regarde … non ça a l'air d'être bon ! bah alors , je le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il y a, il rigole ! De moi ? Quelle sale fouine ! »  
« Elle est mignonne,elle se regarde mais non t'as rien,t'es parfaite ! Oh ça va pas par Merlin ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose , mais non je ne peux pas je ne pense qu'à elle depuis un moment déjà , pourquoi elle ? C'est impossible… »  
-Le cours est terminé ! Ceux dont la potion est bleue turquoise venez à mon bureau les autres priez Merlin pour qu'un jour votre potion soit réussie !  
Donc M. Malefoy , Miss Granger vous êtes les deux à être les plus proches du résultat exact , surtout vous miss Granger vous allez donc boire la potion et au prochain cours vous nous direz les effets de cette potion  
- euh …  
- Il n'y a pas à discuter !  
- Bien  
A contre cœur , Hermione bu  
« rien ne se passe , plus tard peut être »  
- Tu viens Hermy ?  
- Je vous rejoins Harry je vais passer à la bibliothèque avant  
Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque une voix bien connue …  
- Alors Granger , un peu de courage ça ne te fera pas de mal !  
« encore là ! »  
-Malefoy je suis une Gryffondor ! par contre toi…  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Non rien  
- Dis  
- Eh bien …  
- Bon allez !  
- Un défi pour tester ton courage …  
- Et en quoi consisterai ce défi?  
- Passer la soirée avec une sang de bourbe  
- Hein ?  
Alors qu'Hermione prononçait ces paroles, la panique la gagné mais intérieurement seulement !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! »  
- Ce soir tour d'astronomie 21h  
- Quoi ?  
- T as peur Malefoy ? Alors c'est qui maintenant qui manque de courage ?  
- C'est bizarre Granger mais ok d'accord  
- c'est vrai ?  
- Bah oui tu crois pas que j ai peur de toi !  
- On verra !  
« ah Granger je ne devrais pas être seul avec toi , tu me fais du mal sans t'en rendre compte ,comment pourrais je t'avouer mes sentiments , te dire que tu es la personne que j 'attendais , que toutes mes pensées vont vers toi , je passe ma journée à essayer de te voir en cours sans me faire capter , ce qui est d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile  
Il faut que j'arrête , je dois t oublier , c'est mieux , toi tu ne me voit pas … » 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Toute la fin de l'après midi , Drago et Hermione pensaient à ce rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que l'heure du défi arrive.

Drago venait d'arriver à la Tour d'Astronomie « Je suis en avance , elle est pas encore là »  
- Tu es là bravo Malefoy tu es plus courageux que ce que je pensais !  
- Je n'ai pas pris de potion moi  
- C'est vrai et tu te retrouves seul avec une Sang-de-bourbe !  
- bon vas-y dis moi le défi !  
- Voyons voyons Malefoy j'y arrive , ton défi …est de m'écouter , il est vrai que c'est grâce ou à cause de la potion de Rogue que je vais pouvoir te dire ce que je pense de toi :… tu manques de courage  
- quoi encore ça  
- attend !tu manques de courage car tu n'assumes pas tes sentiments !  
- hein  
- je sais que tu es … amoureux  
- n'importe quoi  
- SILENCIO !  
Tu vas être obligé de m'écouter !  
J ai pris cette potion de courage et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle dure !  
J ai besoin de te dire ça même si je dois souffrir après

« mais elle sait ? »

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris , tu ne m'insultes plus , tu me regardes en cours , quand je suis près de Ron tu es détestable (enfin encore plus que d'habitude) avec tous ceux autour de toi.  
Quand vas tu assumer ces sentiments , tu les refoules mais profite !  
Imagine que tu gagnes un concours dont le prix serait le suivant : chaque matin une banque t'ouvres un compte de 86 400 gallions

« mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte »

- Cependant il y a deux règles : la première règle est que tout ce que tu n'as pas dépensé dans la journée t'est enlevé le soir , tu ne peux pas tricher , tu ne peux que le dépenser mais chaque matin au réveil , la banque te rouvre un nouveau compte avec de nouveau 86 400 gallions pour la journée . La deuxième règle : la banque peut interrompre ce petit jeu sans préavis , à n'importe quel moment elle peut te dire que c'est fini , qu 'elle ferme le compte et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre . Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Hermione arrêta le sort pour qu'il puisse répondre

- Je ne comprend pas où …  
- Répond que ferais tu si un tel don t'arrivait ?  
- Je dépenserais chaque gallion à me faire plaisir , à offrir des cadeaux aux gens que j'aime , j'apporterais du bonheur dans ma vie …  
- Cette banque magique nous l'avons tous , c'est le temps !La corne d'abondance des secondes qui s'égrènent !  
Chaque matin , au réveil , nous sommes crédités de 86 400 secondes de vie pour la journée , et lorsque nous nous endormons le soir il n'y a pas de report à nouveau , ce qui n'a pas été vécu dans la journée est perdu , la banque peut fermer notre compte à n'importe quel moment , sans aucun préavis : à tout moment , la vie peut s'arrêter  
Je t'aime Drago Malfoy et toi aussi je pense alors que décides tu ?  
« Oh par Merlin , je suis devenue folle , je lui ai dit »

- Hermione !  
« mais pourquoi elle est partie , ah les effets de la potion sont terminées , je dois la retrouver et lui répondre , elle m'aime ! »

«Mais où est elle ? J ai cherché partout dans le château et à l'extérieur! Il reste juste les cuisines, ah la voilà  
elle est là assise , elle pleure »

- Hermione ,  
- Laisse moi Malefoy !  
- Drago !  
- Rigole pas j ai pas envie  
- Désolé mais ne pleure pas , c'est ton tour de m'écouter.  
Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à se relever  
- J'ai choisi  
Hermione releva la tête et le regarda attendant sa réponse  
-C'est toi qui as raison, je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi , je veux passer le maximum de mon temps avec toi , je t'aime  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« moi Drago Malfoy j'aime et je suis aimé… »


End file.
